No Mortal Man
by SeKaYa
Summary: 1971 findet Moody auf seinem Schreibtisch eine Bewerbung vor, die er dort nie finden wollte.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J.. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

Anmerkung: Vermutlich Teil einer kleinen "Sammlung" von One-Shots zu gewissen Hintergründen.

Inhalt:_ 1971 findet Moody auf seinem Schreibtisch eine Bewerbung vor, die er dort nie finden wollte. __Das Kind seines toten Partners will sich nun ebenfalls in den Kampf stürzen, und Moody weiß nicht, ob er es zulassen sollte._

* * *

><p><strong>No Mortal Man<strong>

_**~ let us die young – or live forever ~**_

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

><p><em>»Be sure that it is not you that is mortal,<em>

_but only your body._

_For that man whom your outward form reveals_

_is not yourself;_

_the spirit is the true self,_

_not that physical figure which can be pointed out by your finger.«_

(Marcus Tullius Cicero)

* * *

><p><strong>1958<strong>

Moody fühlte sich schlecht. Nicht körperlich, oder nicht wirklich. Es war ein seelisches Empfinden, und der Grund war ganz einfach das Gefühl von Schuld, dass ihm auf der Seele lastete. Er wusste nicht, was er wirklich hätte anders machen sollen, aber irgendetwas war da. Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend versagt, und sein langjähriger Freund und Partner hatte die Konsequenzen zu tragen gehabt. Hatte er sich eigentlich bedankt? Richtig bedankt, nicht nur leere Worte? Wie oft hatte er ihm das Leben gerettet, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten, einfach weil sie Freunde und Kollegen waren. _Du hättest es auch für mich getan._ Und er hatte jedes Mal bestätigt, aber ihm kamen diese Worte schal und leer vor. Denn im Endeffekt hatte er es nicht getan.

Er konnte nicht sagen, was der Grund war. Es war gut reden, wenn man nicht in der Situation war. Er hatte wirklich immer gedacht, er würde alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, sich Himmel und Hölle entgegenstellen, wenn es dazu käme – und doch hatte er es nicht getan. Ihm war nicht klar, was genau er getan hatte, aber es konnte nicht alles Menschenmögliche gewesen sein, denn dann hätte es anders ausgehen müssen.

"Moody..."

Er drehte leicht den Kopf. "Dean?"

"Du machst ein Gesicht, als würdest du dir die Schuld geben."

Moody starrte den jüngeren Bruder seines Partners an. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass Dean mit ihm redete, als wäre nichts passiert. Wie konnte er nicht Schuld haben?

"Sag mir nicht, dass ich nicht Schuld habe", sagte er grimmig. "Ich hasse es, wenn mich Leute anlügen."

Dean zog die Stirn kraus. "Aber du belügst dich gerne selbst?"

Moody ignorierte ihn und sah sich die anderen Leute an. Er wagte es nicht, zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit Donovans Frau Caitlin zu sprechen, die aussah, als würde sie jedem Augenblick den Tränen nachgeben. Ihre Kinder hielten sich an ihrem Kleid fest, als hätten sie Angst, auch ihre Mutter würde 'weit fortgehen'. Moody sah weg, um nicht erneut von einer Schuldwelle heimgesucht zu werden. Dean stand noch immer neben ihm, und er schien irgendetwas zu sagen, aber Moody hatte nicht die Kraft, ihm zuzuhören. Stattdessen sah er zu Deans Frau. Cassiopeia saß an einem Tisch und hielt die anderen Leute mit Blicken davon ab, mit ihr zu sprechen.

Er hatte nie verstanden, was Dean und Cassiopeia zusammengebracht hatte. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass der jüngere der beiden Brüder Familie in Planung hatte – Cassiopeia musste sich mit ihrer Schwangerschaft bereits dem Ende nähern. Er fragte sich abwesend, ob Dean seinen Sohn nach Donovan benennen würde, denn er wollte wirklich nicht daran denken, dass er sich womöglich an jede noch so kleine Möglichkeit klammerte, dass etwas von Donovan überlebt hatte. Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass Cassiopeia sich darauf einlassen würde. Sie war immerhin eine gebürtige Black – ihren Sohn nach einem Auroren zu benennen würde sicherlich gegen die Familienehre verstoßen. Moody biss die Zähne zusammen. Soweit er wusste, könnte es ohne weiteres ein Mitglied von Cassiopeias Familie sein, das die ganze Angelegenheit ins Rollen gebracht hatte.

"Moody, hör auf Cassy anzustarren, als sei sie die Wurzel allen Übels", sagte Dean.

Moody schnaufte. "Sie persönlich vielleicht nicht, aber –"

"Ihr Vater war ein Squib." Dean sah ihn lange an. "Ihre Mutter, soweit ich weiß, höchstens ein Halbblut – warum versuchst du, ihr aufgrund ihres Familiennamens so viel Unsinn anzudichten?"

"Darum."

Moody würde sich nicht entschuldigen. Er hatte zu lange mit zu vielen auf der Familie zu tun gehabt, um sich auf die Worte eines anderen zu verlassen, wenn es um die Beurteilung von einer von _denen_ ging. Außerdem lenkte es ihn ab. Wenn er all die kleinen Fehler bei ihr aufspürte, dann musste er sich nicht mit seiner Schuld auseinandersetzen. Denn es war ganz klar: Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätten Donovans Kinder noch einen Vater.

* * *

><p><strong>1971<strong>

Er hasste den ganzen Papierkram, aber er wusste, dass er notwendig war. Er wusste nur nicht, wieso es notwendig war, dass _er_ ihn erledigte. Er war wirklich der Ansicht, dass sie sich jemanden besorgen sollten, der den ganzen Kram für sie erledigte. Er hatte einfach nicht den Nerv dazu, außerdem wurde er ständig unterbrochen – nicht, dass er sich je über Unterbrechungen beschwert hätte, aber es ging rein ums Prinzip – und es war dröge. Das war das wohl Schlimmste daran. Es waren immer dieselben Formulare, immer dieselben Worte, und es gab nur zwei Wege, wie etwas enden konnte: Im Papierkorb oder auf einem unordentlichen Stapel 'akzeptiert'. Problem war: Je genervter er war, desto weniger neigte er zu Akzeptanz.

"Moody..."

Er sah nicht einmal auf. "Was willst du, Bones? Fängst du jetzt auch schon damit an, mich zu stören?"

Bones seufzte. "Wie lange kennen wir uns schon?" Moody zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. "Glaubst du nicht, ich weiß langsam, wie wenig dir die Schreibarbeit zusagt?"

"Warum landet sie dann trotzdem auf meinem Schreibtisch?"

Moody sah stirnrunzelnd auf. Tatsächlich versuchte er, seinen Schreibtisch zu meiden. Die meiste Zeit über ließ er den Papierkram einfach darauf stehen, stapelte ihn, falls er doch einmal da saß und ein bisschen Platz für seine Kaffeetasse brauchte, wenn er sie nicht gleich einfach auf den Stapel stellte, Kaffeeflecken hin oder her. Man könnte sagen, es war einer der wenigen Augenblicke, in denen er wirklich Papierkram erledigte – einmal im Jahr ging er die Bewerbungen durch, zeitgleich mit den Prüfungsergebnissen des ersten Jahrgangs und den Kündigungen. Um den zweiten Jahrgang kümmerte sich zum Glück Benjy, so dass er nur Ergebnisse abgleichen musste. Wer die entsprechende Punktzahl nicht erreichte, wurde ausgesiebt – oder in manchen Fällen einer gesonderten Prüfung unterzogen.

"Du bist mal wieder sehr streng, was?" Bones hatte ein paar Bewerbungen aus dem Papierkorb gefischt. "Abgelehnt weswegen?"

Moody schielte auf die Mappe, die Bones gerade las. "Ein erhebliches Problem mit der Disziplin."

"Und das weißt du woher?"

"Ich habe mir die Akten aus Hogwarts besorgt." Moody zog die Brauen zusammen. "Das Betragen ist unmöglich. Selbst wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass es nach der Schule eine Besserung gab, es ist eine Gurke."

Bones blinzelte. "Eine Gurke?"

Moody winkte mit der Hand und ließ eine weitere Bewerbung achtlos in seinem Papierkorb verschwinden. "Gurke. Du weißt schon. Gurkentruppe und so. Ich siebe prinzipiell alle Gurken, Pflaumen und Torten aus – sowas können wir nun wirklich nicht brauchen. Und der da –", er wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung einer anderen Bewerbungsmappe in Bones' Händen, "– der versucht's schon zum vierten Mal und hat's noch nicht begriffen, dass er den Anforderungen nicht entspricht. Schreib ihm mal 'ne Abmahnung, dass ich ihn, wenn er noch einmal meine Zeit verschwendet, wegen Behinderung der Staatsgewalt einloche."

Bones erwiderte nichts, während sie stumm die restlichen Akten durchsah, die Moody rigoros abgelehnt hatte. Moody war streng, und wenngleich er bei guter Laune auch mal ein paar Ausnahmen machen konnte, wo er Potenzial sah, so hatte er definitiv immer einen Grund, einen neuen Bewerber abzulehnen. Es waren nur nicht immer gute Gründe. Dennoch hatte sie erstaunlich wenig an seiner diesjährigen Auswahl zu bemängeln. Einzig und allein eine Ablehnung verstand sie nicht.

* * *

><p><strong>1958<strong>

Ihre Stellung war überrannt worden, und Moody wurde das verfluchte Gefühl nicht los, dass jemand sie verraten hatte. Aber darum würde er sich später kümmern müssen, jetzt galt es erst einmal, am Leben zu bleiben.

Meadowes robbte neben Moody. "Es ist jetzt offiziell", bemerkte er. "Die AIAV streitet jegliche Verbindung ab und wir haben die Erlaubnis, mit aller erforderlichen Gewalt vorzugehen."

Moody wusste nicht, ob Meadowes versuchte, witzig zu sein. Er war es nicht. Die AIAV war ein einziger Witz – wenngleich man zugeben musste, dass sie sich wacker schlug, in Anbetracht des noch immer brodelnden Konflikts. Aber was erwartete man auch? Sie war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gegründet worden, um diejenigen zu schützen, die nichts mit dieser Krise zu tun hatten, aber es half nicht unbedingt zum Verständnis.

"Los, mach mich glücklich – sag mir, dass wir die Kerle lebend einsacken sollen."

"Wie definierst du lebend?" Meadowes hob sacht eine Augenbraue. "Aber ich fürchte, ich muss dich so oder so enttäuschen. Die will keiner lebend haben..."

"Awww, wie schade."

Scheinbar hatte man beschlossen, dass ihr Gegner nicht mehr unter die Richtlinien für die Behandlung nichtmagischer Teilmenschen, Paragraph zwölf, fiel. Andererseits, offiziell war die AIAV für alles andere verantwortlich, und da sie die Verantwortung abgegeben hatten... Moody schüttelte den Kopf und spähte vorsichtig hinter ihrer Deckung hervor. Es wirkte alles ruhig, aber das hatte nichts zu sagen. Es wurde langsam Abend, und das hieß, dass sie bald ihren Vorteil verlieren würden – den einzigen, den sie im Moment hatten.

"Hab ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, dass das nicht in der Berufsbeschreibung stand?"

Meadowes nickte geduldig. "Hast du. Mehrmals."

"Wenn ich wirklich scharf darauf gewesen wäre, wäre ich in eine andere Abteilung gegangen." Moody rollte sich auf den Rücken und untersuchte ihr Arsenal: Zauberstab und einige Tränke, die man gut und gerne als Brandbomben benutzen konnte. "Irgendeine Idee, wie viele es sind?"

"Zu viele."

"Und wann kommen die richtigen Leute für den Job?"

"Zu spät."

"Hach, ich liebe deine Aufmunterungsversuche."

"Zu schade."

Moody unterdrückte ein genervtes Augenrollen. Er kannte Meadowes lange genug, um sich nicht – allzu sehr – über seine Worte aufzuregen. Er wusste nicht, wie es zu den Sticheleien kam, vielleicht ein Überbleibsel aus ihrer Schulzeit, wo sie noch in rivalisierenden Häusern gewesen waren.

"Okay, haben wir einen Plan?"

Meadowes schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Planung fiel ins Wasser, weil es ein Überraschungsangriff war, weißt du noch?"

"Nun, hätte ja sein können, dass du dir schon was aus den Fingern gesaugt hast..."

"Schön." Meadowes lugte kurz hinter der Deckung hervor. "Es sieht so aus, als ob uns eine lange Nacht bevorstünde. Deshalb der Plan: Bleib am Leben."

"Ein guter Plan", bemerkte Moody.

* * *

><p><strong>1971<strong>

"Was ist hiermit?" Moody grummelte nur zur Antwort. Bones hob eine Braue. "Moody?"

Sie sah wieder auf die Bewerbung. Es war keine sonderlich gute Bewerbung – die ganzen Floskeln waren ein wenig durcheinander geraten – aber sie suchten ja auch keine Bürohilfe. Die Rechtschreibung war gut genug, und die Wortwahl angemessen. Die Kopie vom Zeugnis sagte ebenfalls, dass die Person tauglich war. Selbst die Bescheinigung von Hogwarts über das Betragen enthielt nichts, was für eine Ablehnung gesorgt hätte.

"Moody, was ist mit dieser Bewerbung?"

"Siehst du doch", brummte Moody und starrte angestrengt auf ein weiteres Blatt. "Ungeeignet, absolut."

"Moody." Bones stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. "Ich weiß nicht, was du hast, aber ich sehe nicht, was an ihr ungeeignet ist."

"Einfach alles!"

"Was passt dir nicht? Das Haus? Die Haarfarbe? Merlin, bist du jetzt _sexistisch_?"

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Bones!" Moody warf ihr einen Blick zu. "Was kümmert es dich eigentlich? _Ich_ bin für die Bewerbungen zuständig!"

Bones schnaubte. "Und wir wissen ja alle, was für eine Topbesetzung du dafür bist. Wenn du mir keinen guten Grund lieferst, warum sie ungeeignet ist, ist sie dabei. Es gefällt mir nicht, wenn du Leute mit Potenzial ohne Grund rauswirfst."

Moody grollte. "Was für einen Grund willst du hören?"

"Einen guten."

Moody riss ihr die Bewerbung aus der Hand und starrte mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck auf das Blatt. Das Foto in der Ecke funkelte ihn ebenso finster an – in anderen Jobs hätte allein das schon für eine Ablehnung gereicht. Aber hier? Moody verfluchte in diesem einen Augenblick die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht aufgrund von Formalitäten rausschmeißen konnte. Warum verstand Bones nicht, dass es nicht ging? Er konnte sowieso nicht verstehen, wieso Bones so versessen darauf war, die Frau anzunehmen. Kannte Bones sie?

"...ist es was persönliches?"

Er unterdrückte ein Zusammenzucken. "Wie kommst du darauf? Ich kenn' die nicht mal."

Bones seufzte. "Moody, warum bist du so vehement dagegen?"

"Warum bist _du_ so dafür?"

"Weil wir die Leute brauchen." Bones lehnte sich an den Tisch. "Wenn du mich nicht sagst, was Sache ist, dann halse ich dir Schreibtischarbeit auf, bis du schwarz wirst."

"Das würdest du nicht wagen!"

Aber bevor Bones sagen konnte, ob sie es wagen würde oder nicht, riss Benjy die Tür auf und lugte herein. "Moody, beeil dich, es gab einen Angriff!"

Moody warf Bones noch einen scharfen Blick zu. Dann hechtete er schon an ihr vorbei und Benjy hinterher. Bones seufzte und legte die Bewerbung auf den Stapel zurück.

"Weiß Morgana, warum Moody so dagegen ist...", murmelte sie und betrachtete das Foto. "Man sollte meinen, dass er sich freut, dass die Tochter seines ehemaligen Kollegen den Beruf ergreifen will..."

* * *

><p><strong>1958<strong>

Es wurde keine lange Nacht. Nicht per se. Es wurde eine Horrornacht, wie Moody fand. Es war das eine, im Dunkeln zu kämpfen, alles nur erhellt durch den Schein von Feuer und Flüchen, aber es war noch etwas anderes, wenn der Gegner definitiv über bessere Nachtsicht verfügte als man selbst. Er hatte schon Probleme, seinen Partner zu erkennen. Wenn es nicht mehr hinderlich als alles andere gewesen wäre, dann hätte er es vielleicht mit Händchenhalten versucht.

"Meadowes!", zischte er, denn es wäre töricht, zu schreien. "Wo bei Merlins Bart steckst du?"

"Ach, jetzt ist es Merlin?" Meadowes gluckste leicht irgendwo zu seiner Linken. Moody versuchte, sich umzuorientieren – er hatte irgendwie gedacht, Meadowes wäre rechts.

Wenn es nicht Meadowes war, wer war es dann?

"Moody?"

"Psst, sei leiser." Er hätte mit der Hand gewunken, aber er unterließ es. "Irgendetwas ist da – rechts von mir."

Meadowes verstummte, aber das leise Rascheln hin und wieder verriet Moody, dass er zu ihm hinüberkroch. Moody ignorierte ihn und versuchte, Bewegungen zu seiner rechten auszumachen. Die verdammten Kerle waren flink, und es war in der Dunkelheit schwierig, sie auszumachen. Sie schienen teilweise darauf zu bauen, dass die Zauberer sich durch freundliches Feuer ausschalteten. Moody biss die Zähne zusammen. Er würde liebend gerne einen Fluch schicken, aber die Gefahr, dass es sich doch um einen Verbündeten handelte, war zu groß. Er könnte einen einfachen Zauber benutzen, aber wenn es ein Gegner wäre, wäre er gewarnt.

"Homenum revelio?", wisperte Meadowes.

"Negativ." Moody mahlte mit den Zähnen. "Wenn wir Pech haben, dann sieht der Feind genauso wie wir, wo die Leute sind..."

Meadowes schwieg dazu. Natürlich wäre der Zauber nützlich, um festzustellen, wo der Feind _nicht_ war – das einzig praktische an der Tatsache, dass sie es nicht mit Menschen zu tun hatten – aber es half ihnen nicht, den Gegner zu lokalisieren. Moody ärgerte sich, dass niemand sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, einen homenum revelio speziell für solche Situationen zu entwickeln: Einen homenum revelio, der nicht auf Menschen ansprach. Er hatte nur leider nicht die Zeit und Nerven, um einen Zauber zu kreieren.

"Was machen wir dann?"

Moody musste sich anstrengen, um Meadowes zu verstehen, aber es war unmöglich, laut zu sprechen. Nicht, wenn überall ein Feind in Hörweite lauern könnte. Fakt war jedoch, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Sie _konnten_ nicht wirklich etwas machen. Nun, sie mussten improvisieren.

"Meadowes, geh –"

Er kam nicht einmal dazu, den Satz zu beenden. Auf einmal wurde er herumgeschleudert und krachte irgendwo in die Büsche. Ein kurzer Fluch blitzte auf und zeigte Moody, was los war. Er riss sich aus dem Strauch los, die Kratzer ignorierend, und stürzte zurück zu Meadowes.

"DU BASTARD!" Moody konnte nicht sagen, was für einen Fluch er benutzt hatte, aber er riss den Vampir von den Füßen und schmetterte ihn einige Meter weit entfernt gegen einen Baum, wo der verdammte Blutsauger benommen zusammensackte.

Er achtete nicht darauf. Er tastete fahrig nach Meadowes' Hals, konnte aber keine Wunde feststellen. Das hatte an sich noch nichts zu sagen – aber Moody fühlte den Puls seines Kollegen und war für ein paar Sekunden zumindest beruhigt. Dennoch... Meadowes rührte sich nicht und irgendetwas hatte der Vampir getan.

"Ich komme zurück", sagte Moody und griff bekräftigend nach Meadowes Hand. "Warte hier."

Dann jagte er dem Vampir nach, der sich bereits aufgerappelt hatte. Egal, was der Bastard angestellt hatte, Moody würde ihn zum Teufel jagen. Und wenn er seinen Zauberstab als Pflock missbrauchen musste!

* * *

><p><strong>~ E N D E ~<strong>


End file.
